The Adventures of Amy Rose
by thatfluffypinkhedgie
Summary: Amy Rose embarks on a journey to discover about the mysterious and suspicious activities or the GUN and Eggman, and on the way learns powerful lessons and even more about herself and her own desire for an adventure. As the fate of many lives are put into the pink hedgehog's hands will she able to handle it or crumble? (might contain slight Sonamy or Shadamy, to be determined)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fanfic or written any story for that matter so I hope you like it, you probably won't and if you read it I'm sorry you wasted your time. I think it would be better if you read a more experienced writer's fanfic or read a book. That being said thank you if you choose to read this, and you don't need to leave a review. Beware of the spelling and grammar or just basic writing mistakes up ahead!^^ Well that's all I have to say! Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Amy Rose was walking to her favourite boutique as the sun shone bright over head in endless blue skies. It was a great day and she was in a pleasant mood, and she felt like nothing could possibly ruffle her quills.

The store's bells chimed a lovely twinkling sound as she entered, "Hello miss Amy, welcome back to our shop! How may I be of assistance today?" asked one of the friendly employees. Amy was a regular at this store, it was her absolute favorite! Everything was so fashionably stylish and cute!

"Oh, I don't know Sophia." She told the employee, "I just wanted to buy a new sun hat for the summer when I go visit the beach!"

"Ah! I know where the prettiest hats in the store are, right this way!"

"Thank you!" Amy chirped politely and while following her through the aisles.

"Here we are!" Sophia said motioning to the line of lovely sun hats.

"Oh my gosh! This one is perfect for me!" She picked up a delicate hat with a cute decorative ribbon on it and smiled.

"What a great choice!" Sophia said, "You have an eye for fashion! That one is an exclusive limited time hat made by one of the finest designers in the world! We just got it delivered this morning!"

"Wow! Really?" she said staring at it with admiration and awe.

"Yes! Is that all you need for today?" She asked.

"Well, I really wanted to buy a dress to go with it but I'm running low on time! I guess I will have to come back for it later!"

"Oh, do you happen to have a date with Sonic today?" Sophia asked.

Amy laughed, "No unfortunately not, though I am meeting up with Cream this afternoon which is also great."

"By the way how is Sonic doing lately? It must be so cool to be so close to the world famous hero!" Sophia gushed.

"Yes, he's as cool and amazing as ever as of late!" Amy squealed.

"That's great! Do you want me to take this to the counter for you?" Sophia picked up the bright sun hat.

"That would be great!" Amy said happily.

"Thank you for shopping with us today! Please come again!" Sophia called out as Amy left.

Amy waved back at her and started on her merry way home. Suddenly something rushed past her as she walked along on the sidewalk. Amy would recognize it anywhere! It was her one and only hero Sonic. Not too far away, Sonic was sniffing the flowers in a flower field.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy called out waving to him full of excitement as she ran to him quickly. What a coincidence it was that they crossed paths today! Fate was too kind to her sometimes.

"Oh hey Amy, didn't see you there," he said in a friendly tone, "I stopped here to admire the flowers,"

He noticed what she's been carrying in her hands, "is that a new hat?"

"Yeah! You noticed Sonic!" She squealed at him in delight and clasped her hands together accidentally dropping her hat.

Sonic caught the hat before it hit the ground, "Well you know me. I never miss a detail!" He grinned passing her back her hat.

"Oh Sonic! You're so cool!" She clung on to him tightly not being able to stand it anymore, "I love you!"

"Whoa- Amy! Not too close!" Sonic said and almost lost his balance, struggling to regain it again.

"Sorry I just can't help it!" Amy loosened her grip on him and hesitated to let him go. Finally she managed to contain herself enough to let him go slowly.

"It's cool Ames," Sonic sweat dropped nervously.

"It's so great to see you today! What a coincidence right?"

"Yeah, but I kind of have to run along now!" Sonic winked and was gone in a blink.

"Sonic!" Amy protested but then she tried to console herself, "I guess heroes can be busy sometimes... or did I chase him away again?"

"Not to worry!" Amy cheered up suddenly, "I know he'll be back before I know it! I have to go meet Cream now anyway!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello if you've made it this far! :) I've tried to make less mistakes here and have fixed some mistakes in the past one. I was amazed at what kinds of obvious mistakes I missed while proofreading last chapter. I went over this one several times and edited it quite a bit. I was so surprised to see that I had my first, kind and professional review emailed to me earlier today so thank you so much! I appreciate the time and effort spent on it! Again, if you are busy there is no way you should feel the need to leave a review! Just the fact that you clicked on it is okay for me! I'm sorry that the chapters are still remaining quite short because I would like to post a new chapter on a daily basis^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Amy! You made it!" Cream squealed in delight and Cheese chaoed happily.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Amy smiled at them cheerfully.

"Come on in," Vanilla said warmly and guided the pink hedgehog into their home.

"Thank you Vanilla," Amy said politely and sat down at their kitchen.

"Would you like some freshly baked cookies, Amy?" Cream offered her sweetly.

"I would love some! Thank you!" Amy reached out and took a cookie that Cream had just set on the table.

"Eat as many as you like!" Cream gave her a cup of ice tea to drink with it, "I hope you like it! I made especially for you!"

"I'm honored Cream!" Amy munched on the cookies happily; they were absolutely delicious and came in various cute shapes and designs.

"So... How's it been going lately Amy? It's been a while hasn't it?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh! It's been just like a dream! I've taken long walks by the beach, shopping, reading my favourite books! I've had plenty of hours to think and reflect with some time alone to myself!" Amy cheered, in honestly though, as lovely as she had made it sound it was quite lonely and unusual for a sociable hedgehog like herself.

"That's great to hear Amy!" Cream said and Cheese cheered along in joy.

"It really is, how were all of you?" Amy asked.

"Oh we've been doing great too Amy! I baked lots of sweets, practiced knitting and sewing, picked fresh flowers by the fresh outdoors.. I even picked up gardening!.."

At the mention of flower fields Amy remembered her earlier encounter and started getting distracted day dreaming about Sonic again.

CRASH! Suddenly she heard a loud noise that shut her off from her day dreaming and brought her back to reality.

"W-what was that?" Creams asked looking frightened.

"I don't know sweetheart, it sounded terribly loud," Vanilla said in a troubled voice.

"Don't worry guys!" Amy got up, "I'll go check it out!"

Amy raced to the door.

"Amy please is careful!" Cream and Vanilla called out to Amy.

"I will!"

When she got out the sun was no longer in view, the sky turned quite dark and the air was chilly, Amy started to get goose bumps. She looked around trying to figure out where the noise had come from. She suddenly spotted a flash of light briefly coming from behind the trees in the dark forest.

Without hesitation she sprinted to the direction. It was dark and she tried her best not to bump into any trees while running as fast as she could.

Just up ahead Amy barely made out a blue figure lying on the ground near a small river.

"Sonic?"

Amy crept up slowly, upon closer inspection she suddenly realized the figure was not at all Sonic the hedgehog but a robot, Metal Sonic to be precise.

She stepped closer to it curiously wondering why Metal Sonic would be on the ground, one of his metal limbs were torn pretty badly and he was dented and burnt looking. Amy leant over and stared at it.

"Don't touch him." A voice with a sense of urgency called out to her.

"Uh, is it Shadow?" Amy looked around and failed to find any sign of any other beings, "where are you?"

Suddenly Shadow appeared in front of her jumping down from a branch above her.

"Shadow! It really is you!" Amy's eyes widened, "did you do this to metal?"

Shadow didn't respond and turned his gaze away, crossing his arms.

"So that loud crash was from you hitting him to the ground?" Amy stared at Metal, he looked like he had seen some better days, "is he dead?"

Accidentally Amy stepped on Metal's finger and gasped as Metal Sonic's bright red eyes suddenly flicked on and glared at her. Unexpectedly he suddenly lashed out, attacking her with his arm and his sharp claw-like fingers.

"Eep!" Amy hit him as hard as she could with her hammer. He tumbled over but recovered somehow miraculously and flew back hovering above her, spewing out black clouds of smoke everywhere and twitching, one of his hands missing.

Shadow spindashed at him and sent him stumbling, causing the robot to fall into the river. Carried by the strong current he ended up spinning around in the water helplessly and disappeared suddenly over the river's edge.

"Sorry," Amy looked down.

"I think he fell down the water fall up ahead," Shadow said and walked off.

Amy followed behind him cautiously.

They reached where the waterfall began and they looked down at the murky cold waters in the depths below, above the surface Metal Sonic was completely destroyed and shattered, pieces of him were floating on the water, sinking slowly.

"Despite everything, I feel kind of bad for him," Amy sympathized as the last of him sank down.

Shadow glanced at Amy with a somewhat strange look.

"Shadow, why are you here?" Amy asked him.

"The details are confidential but I had a little business to take care of with him." Shadow told her.

Suddenly Shadow's watch buzzed, "Shadow, we need you back immediately."

"On it Rouge," then, in a flash he disappeared.

"Shadow?" Amy sighed.

For some reason she couldn't help but eye the dark waters with pity. Amy wasn't entirely sure why she felt this way all of a sudden, maybe because he somewhat resembled Sonic?

She shook the feeling away uneasily and walked away from the forest, back to Cream's house.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Cream ran up to Amy's side, "what was it?"

"Let's talk about it when we get inside," Amy suggested to Cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter today. This one was very short, and it felt like kind of a risk to write because I think it's a more important part of the story. I know it's quite short like I said, and I apologize if you don't like it being that way. For me personally I liked reading fanfics that had chapters that weren't as long because it feels like it would take too long but I have to finish the whole chapter before I move on. Otherwise I would lose my place later on. I guess that not many people share that preference but hopefully that's okay.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Amy slept uneasy that night. She thought lying awake at night, _'Confidential huh?'_ That's what Shadow had said at their earlier encounter, but something definitely felt off. Shadow seemed burdened and suspicious. Something was definitely happening that Amy wasn't aware of and the curious pink hedgehog just had to know. She could feel that tonight's event was just a small part of something bigger. Something just told her that danger was near, a distant sense of impending doom.

Or maybe the pink hedgehog's overactive imagination and boredom was the cause of these feelings of apprehension. Everything was so quiet lately, even the most recent adventures lately were too calm. It felt like no big deal, no real danger, besides she had sat there and just watched as Sonic saved the day. Not that there was anything wrong with watching her beloved, favourite hero save the day. Amy would love to fawn over him any day as he did dashingly heroic deeds, Sonic was always so cool and you could count on him to come out successful. But perhaps deep inside, the adventurous side of her felt smothered and neglected.

It had been so long since she felt the rush of adrenaline as she truly felt she was in danger. Or how she felt when she knew she was doing something of significant importance for the sake of the people around her. Eggman to be honest just wasn't a threat to her anymore, just an old villain.

Not that Amy would admit to wanting adventure, she would insist that she was completely content with her casual lifestyle. That was the way the normal mobian's life was like right? She had yet to know that once someone tastes the life of adventure there was no way to escape. Life becomes just too plain after you've seen so much of what was so exciting and out of the ordinary.

Oh sure, quickly enough another adventure will erupt and Amy will probably be kidnapped, rescued or not even a big part of it. Cheering on Sonic from the sidelines.

Amy gazed out into the stars her floating above in a pool of clear endless night skies, wondering of all the vast oceans, seas and lands far far away. Unknown to Amy as she hadn't realized it yet, in her heart she longed for something more. Somewhere out there was to be an adventure that would fulfill her and was waiting for her to be a part of.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I don't really have much to say about this chapter today but I felt that I should at least say something right?^^;; Oh and I just realized while writing this that atleast was actually _ **at least.**_ I don't really know how to feel about that, only a little while ago I noticed that ofcourse was **_of course_** and I feel kind of dumb.. I wonder why I always thought that way but I know that when I was little I always saw those words spelt that way. Anyway, I'll stop saying nonsense. I hope you enjoy reading this! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Amy woke up the following week in the morning, feeling fatigued and drained of energy. She got dressed and ate quickly to go outside again on her early morning jog along the shore. She had decided she would be spending this summer at a penthouse near the ocean, just a little east of the city side of mobius and had arrived here by plane a couple days ago.

There were great views which were amazingly romantic but it just made her feel a bit disappointed on the inside that Sonic wasn't there with her.

On the run was one of the best times for her to clear her head and think, to sort out her feelings. She felt strangely calm and renewed after these daily runs. She recalled how she used to dislike jogging in the morning when she was younger. It seemed like a waste of energy that she could use doing other things during the day and she was always athletic and in shape even without the extra running. She had only started so she would at least have a slight chance of catching Sonic. Now, she had come to do it simply because it was routine and she enjoyed it.

After she finished running she stopped to admire the ocean from a ledge that overlooked the ocean, kind of like a mini cliff. Far away she could make out the figure of a city. She thought about Sonic and sighed, wondering when he'll finally confess his undying love for her and marry her. It would be amazing and so romantic, the thought was so beautiful she began to tear up a little in joy.

She sniffed, "Oh it would be soooo romantic! He'll hold out the flowers to me and say: Amy! I love you! Please be my girlfriend! And I'll be like: Ahh! Sonic of course I-!"

Suddenly a loud roaring sound erupted and a giant splash rose up from the ocean, cutting her off from her fantasies.

Amy shrieked as she saw the horrible figure that had emerged in front of her from the waters below.

"M-Metal..." Amy choked and sputtered. He was shiny and brand new looking, as fearsome as ever. Not a single scratch or mark on his robotic body. Even his voice sounded high quality and upgraded from his usual tone.

"Amy," Metal hissed in his metallic voice and glared at her with his bright red eyes, "I have come to challenge you to a rematch. I will have my revenge for earlier, let us have a duel."

"Metal, how did you recover so quickly? You were completely destroyed!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes and you were completely responsible for it so you will pay the price."

"What about Shadow?"

"I already settled matters with him beforehand. Now with him out of the way this should all resolve quickly." Something about him conveyed indifference.

Amy gasped, "You're lying! You can't do that!"

"He's gone now, and soon you will be too."

Then, Metal attacked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not posting anything for a while, I was busy not having any ideas or creativity... :(

Anyway this scene is very lame because I can't write :') Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Metal!" Amy yelled as she blocked his attacks by swinging her hammer, "I only attacked you because you attacked me!"

"We're enemies!" Metal responded, despite being a robot, Amy could sense the anger radiating off of him.

"Please stop!" Amy pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Metal was silent.

"To think that you, -a mere lowly lifeform- would regard yourself as someone with the capability to defeat me!"

"Um.." Amy said looking confused, "I'm Amy Rose."

"Yes and?... The same hedgehog that I easily kidnapped many years ago?"

"That was more than two decades ago!" Amy exclaimed indignantly and swung her at his head but Metal Sonic swiftly dodged her hit.

Metal Sonic tore the hammer from Amy's grip and leapt at her. Instantly another hammer appeared in Amy's hand and she blocked the blow with it. She swung at him again hoping to send him tumbling down into the shore but once again she missed.

"Is that all you have? Your skills haven't improved even the slightest bit," Metal Sonic mocked her.

"Shut up!" Amy said enraged and finally pounded him on the side repeatedly causing him to stumble a bit but otherwise didn't seem fazed.

"It's hilarious to think that you actually believe you might win. The only reason you ever got away alive was because Sonic was there to rescue you."

"Arghh!" Amy yelled and jumped, her hammer in the air above her. Metal Sonic leapt out of the way before she made contact with him. The hammer smashed against the ground.

He was just too fast that Amy couldn't hit him at all, he was supposedly as fast as Sonic after all.

"Sonic will never love you. You're nothing to him but a nuisanse!" Metal told her.

Amy gasped and was caught off guard, Metal pinned her to the ground and Amy's beloved piko piko hammer is snatched from her once more.

Amy briskly kicked him off of her, rolled away and picked up her hammer, charging him with her hammer.

"Lies! The only thing that comes out from your robotic mouth are lies!" Amy hit him with her hammer angrily, over and over.

There was no stopping Amy once she got furious, it was as if there was a new form of energy fueling her. Even with his speed Metal Sonic found himself unable to make a move under Amy's constant assaults.

"I'll finish him!" She thought boldly in her mind.

Finally, after beating him for a long amount of time she felt the anger subside and a new feeling take its place, a feeling that shouldn't be there and felt out of place. The strange emotion from before. Sympathy. But why? He was a cruel, cold and heartless killing machine after all with nothing but hatred (especially hatred for Sonic who she loves most), imbedded in his software. Amy abruptly backed away from him, taken aback from her own emotions. She stumbled backwards and ran away from him although knowing full well that he would be able to catch her easily.

To her surprise the robot didn't pursue her but rather retreated. When Amy looked behind her, he disappeared in a flash and was gone.

Amy bent over and rested her palms on her knees to catch her breath. More so because of her earlier fury rather than physically being worn out. She looked back hesitantly once again for the last time before she returned to her penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back ;) Yay :3

I made a new chapter (sorry for stating the obvious), I hope you enjoy reading this, I really do (so I won't feel like I wasted your precious time that can never be recycled again). I also hope you have a pleasant day today or has had a pleasant day. I had a pretty good day so far, I mean life is great isn't it.. Sorry I'm using this to procrastinate on writing my socials assignment xD I'll stop bothering you now.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Amy went on the rest of the day feeling uncertain and a bit troubled. She didn't know whether she should tell someone about what had happened or just stay quiet until she had more information on just what was going on. Amy knew that what she had witnessed was just a scratching the surface of something greater.

In the end, after trying to read, exercise, solve puzzles, eat, anything to distract her from the uneasy and alarming foreboding that something bad was happening it had become night and Amy retired to bed.

She turned off the lights and yawned sleepily. Amy made her way to her bed slowly through the darkness, when she reached her bed she closed her eyes and threw herself on it as if drained of all energy.

As Amy was drifting away and half asleep a voice broke into the empty space of the darkness. She jumped and was awake immediately, suddenly feeling chilled to the bone.

"Amy," The voice was hushed, "Don't be alarmed, it's just me. Shadow."

"Shadow?!" Amy asked, shocked, "How did you get in here!?"

"I got in using chaos control," Shadow explained, "Anyway, that's not very important. I have something very important I need to tell you."

"What? Is it bad?" Amy asked apprehensively.

"Metal Sonic should be coming here shortly to attack you."

"I know, he already did." Amy informs him.

Shadow is silent and thinks for a while, "That's.. not good."

Amy nods although no one can see it in the dark.

"I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't go outside because it'll be easier for you to spot him but I guess it's too late." Shadow glances outside the window, "Amy, Eggman is building something as of now. And he's using Metal Sonic to help him. I didn't know it back when we met in the forest that evening but Metal Sonic's has been reprogrammed with a new purpose."

Amy sat up on the bed and blinked at him with wide eyes.

"I originally was ordered not to tell anyone about it but it seems like it involves you too so it's only fair that you know about it."

"Okay.. So what's going on exactly? It's just Eggman right?"

" is building another dimension and making replicates of ourselves in it. After it's complete he's going to release the alternate versions of ourselves which he'll use to serve him and trap us in the other dimension. He's using metal Sonic to scan us in combat so he could copy it exactly."

"Then we'll have to stop him!" Amy declared at once, "Wait, how does he have the technology to do that?"

"It's true that the doctor is a fool," Shadow told her, "but I think you're underestimating him."

Amy pondered it for a moment, "it's still hard too believe he could do that. Why didn't he do that a long time ago then?"

"Maybe he needed more research or he didn't think of it." He frowned, "I don't know, it doesn't matter."

"You're right," Amy said taking on a more serious tone, "How should I go about doing it? Do you have a plan?"

"We should destroy all his work so far and all his blueprints so he can never replicate it again," Shadow explained.

"And you want me to help?" Amy asks.

Shadow nods, "it concerns all of us so you have the right to know about it too. Helping us is your choice though if you're willing, but I had no doubt you would want to help out."

Amy smiles, "I'd be more than happy to."


	7. Chapter 7

Guys I'm so tired right now ;_; Anyway.. Have a good read I guess :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Does Sonic know about it?" Amy asked as they approached the base from above on a helicopter.

"He has a brief idea, I'm sure he knows about it by now," Shadow says, "he is kind of reckless but the more of us there is the better I suppose. Although I don't think we need him."

Amy smiled at him with marvel in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like I said something astonishing?" Shadow asked.

"I think you're starting to understand the importance of teamwork more!" Amy exclaimed.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I use teamwork all the time at the GUN, I just never appreciated working with buffoons like Sonic."

"No way!" Amy protested, "Sonic's not a buffoon Shadow! He's an amazing hero!"

"That's what people tend to believe," Shadow told her, "But he just takes all the spotlight and credit for everything even though it wasn't possible without all of his friends. He's overrated and glorified, not that I care."

"Shadow that's ridiculous!" Amy squealed.

"Shush," Shadow said calmly, "focus on the mission on hand here. Think of what's on the line right now."

"Oh alright," Amy pouted, "wouldn't this helicopter be detected if we go closer though?"

"Yes," Shadow looked down and unbuckled his seat belt, "this is where we get off."

Shadow produced a chaos emerald out of nowhere and grabbed Amy's hand, "Chaos control!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm back!... After 5 months... I'm sorry guys, I didn't have much inspiration.. I hope you like it though

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In an instant the world around them transformed and the two hedgehogs were inside a mechanical labyrinth, Amy's nose crinkled as she took in the scent of gas fuel and metal. She hated the smell; it reminded her of when she was stuck in here many years ago.

"Alright you head that way and I'll go this way, you remember the plan right?" Shadow asked, about to run the other way.

"Wait! How will we communicate?" Amy asked.

Shadow tossed her a watch, "Use this if you need to speak to me."

In a blink he was gone and she was left to herself. She started off, running through the halls, trying to make her steps as quiet as possible. Finally she reached the room she had been seeking, 'RM 107B' the sign on the door. She entered slowly and cautiously, the room was huge and oval shaped. It was the control panel and there were computers everywhere, their bright screens displaying and processing all sorts of information.

As she watched and admired taking it all in, someone bumped into her out of nowhere, sending her sprawling backwards.

"Ow.." Amy rubbed her head, she'd hit it on the ground when she fell.

"Amy?"

Amy looked to see Sonic the Hedgehog looking alarmed and apologetic, he lent her a hand, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were a robot.. You were kind of a moving blur, I was running too quickly."

"A robot?" Amy shook her head and took his hand, rising to her feet. "Never mind that, what on Mobius are you doing here anyway Sonic?"

"Same to you Amy, why are you here?" He tilted his head in confusion and scratched his head. "I came here since I heard Eggman was up to no good again and I was on my way to take him down."

"Seriously?" Amy asked her mouth wide with surprise. "Me too!"

"That's what I figured.. Or you might've been kidnapped I suppose and on your way to escaping."

"What do you take me for?" Amy crossed her arms pouting. "I'm Amy Rose! I don't get kidnapped."

"Uhh right!" Sonic smiled with a sweatdrop. "Of course you don't."

"Anyway, I better get to work now," Amy said picking up her hammer, and puffed up with childish self-importance. "I have important things to take care of."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Why don't you come with me? We can take him down together?"

Suddenly Amy's imagination was flooded with day dreams, Amy and Sonic working together to save the world! It sounded absolutely amazing! However she remembered the task that she had been assigned, her responsibility, and the images faded.

"I'm afraid not Sonic," Amy responded her ears drooping with disappointment. "I must carry out my mission. If I fail it'll be inconvenient to Shadow, he'll—"

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "You came with him?"

"Oops," Amy covered her mouth. "Was I allowed to tell you that?"

"How did that happen?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later but I really need to go."

"Are you two finished chatting already?" It was Shadow looking quite exasperated .

"Shadow!" Amy gasped. "I'm soo sorry! I'll get to work immediately!"

"Forget about it, let's just get you out of here," Shadow said.

"But-!"

"While you were busy having a long drawn out conversation with Sonic over here, I did my part _and_ yours," Shadow explained.

"You destroyed all his blueprints and his work?!" Amy asked with astonishment.

"Is it just me or Shadow seem kind of annoyed right now?" Sonic asked.

Shadow gave Sonic an irritated stare, "take a guess."

"Let's go Amy," Shadow sighed and grabbed her hand.

"So did you?" Amy asked.

"Or course not, do you even remember what we came here to do? I am the ultimate lifeform but I think you're overestimating my abilities too much."


End file.
